Science Center
Science Center All research is done in the Science Center. '''It is important to have something researching continuously. You can set researches while the Science Center is upgrading, you just have to click the building until the window opens. The researches affecting '''resource production include Agriculture, Woodcraft, Masonry, Alloys, and Energy Collection. The researches affecting troops/dragon performance include Rapid Deployment, Weapons Calibration, Metallurgy, Medicine, Dragonry, and Aerial (Great/Elemental ONLY). | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Science Center and Farm of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Woodcraft ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Lumber production by 10% ''' |- |5 | |- |6 |4h 38m 38s |- |7 |9h 24m 15s |- |8 |19h 2m 37s |- |9 | |- |10 |3d 6h 5m 29s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Science Center and Lumbermill of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Masonry ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Stone production by 10% ''' |- |3 | style="text-align: left;"|36m 9s |- |4 |1h 13m 12s |- |5 |2h 28m 15s |- |6 |5h 0m 12s |- |7 |10h 7m 55s |- |8 |20h 31m 3s |- |9 |1d 17h 32m 53s |- |10 |3d 12h 8m 7s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Science Center and Quarry of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Alloys ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Metal production by 10% ''' |- |5 | |- |6 |5h 39m 22s |- |7 |11h 27m 13s |- |8 |23h 11m 38s |- |9 |1d 22h 58m 03s |- |10 |3d 23h 6m 34s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Science Center and Mine of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Clairvoyance ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| More detailed information when spying. | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Level 3 Science Center |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Rapid Deployment ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases all Troops marching speed by 5% ''' |- |4 |4h 5m 47s |- |5 |8h 17m 43s |- |6 |16h 47m 53s |- |7 |1d 10h 0m 59s |- |8 |2d 20h 53m 0s |- |9 |5d 19h 29m 21s |- |10 |11d 18h 27m 56s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Minimum Level 4 Science Center '''Effects all troops equally. |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Weapons Calibration ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases ranged weapons' Reach by 5% ''' |- |3 | |- |4 |5h 29m 56s |- |5 |11h 8m 7s |- |6 |22h 32m 56s |- |7 |1d 21h 39m 42s |- |8 |3d 20h 27m 55s |- |9 |7d 19h 14m 32s |- |10 |15d 19h 9m 56s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Level 4 Woodcraft |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Metallurgy ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Troops' attack and defense by 5% ''' |- |3 |1h 31m 22s |- |4 |3h 5m 2s |- |5 |6h 14m 41s |- |6 |12h 38m 45s |- |7 |1d 1h 36m 29s |- |8 |2d 3h 51m 23s |- |9 |4d 9h 0m 34s |- |10 |8d 20h 38m 40s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Alloys, Metalsmith of equivalent level Garrison level 2 Minimum Level 3 Science Center |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Medicine ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Troops' Health by 5% ''' |- |3 |2h 1m 22s |- |4 |4h 5m 47s |- |5 |8h 17m 43s |- |6 |16h 47m 53s |- |7 |1d 10h 0m 59s |- |8 |2d 20h 53m 0s |- |9 | |- |10 |11d 18h 27m 56s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Minimum Level 6 Science Center |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Dragonry ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Dragons' Marching Speed by 5% ''' |- |3 |2h 31m 51s |- |4 |5h 7m 30s |- |5 |10h 22m 43s |- |6 |21h 1m 0s |- |7 |1d 18h 33m 32s |- |8 |3d 14h 1m 55s |- |9 |7d 6h 31m 7s |- |10 |14d 17h 24m 0s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Minimum Level 3 Science Center Rookery of equivalent Level '''Does NOT affect Banshees, BDs and SSDs only and does not affect their attacking stats. |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Levitation ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases construction speed by 10% ''' |- |3 |23.08% | |- |4 |28.57% |4h 5m 47s |- |5 |33.33% |8h 17m 43s |- |6 |37.50% |16h 47m 53s |- |7 |41.18% |1d 10h 0m 59s |- |8 |44.44% |2d 20h 53m 0s |- |9 |47.38% |5d 19h 29m 21s |- |10 |50.00% |11d 18h 27m 56s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Level 5 Woodcraft Science Center of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| '''Mercantilism ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Maximum # of trades can post in the Trading Post. |- |10 |8d 20h 38m 40s |} | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Levitation and Factory of equivalent level |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Aerial Combat ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Great/Elemental dragons' attack abilities | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Level 1 Dragonry Dragon's Keep of equivalent level Level 8 Dragon's Keep All Great dragon's armor |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Energy Collection ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases Blue Energy harvest rate by 5% ' | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"|'Only show up after you have built the Spectral Ruins |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Warrior Revival ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases the amount of souls recovered per battle for attacking troops. | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Only show up after you have built the Spectral Ruins ''' '''5-10% revival rate for lvl 0 |- | style="width:77.65pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="104"| Guardian Revival ' ' | style="width:224.3pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="299"| Increases the amount of souls recovered per battle for defending troops. | style="width:156.45pt;padding:.75pt .75pt .75pt .75pt" width="209"| Only show up after you have built the Spectral Ruins ''' '''5-10% revival rate for lvl 0 |} TOTAL TIMES: Suggested Sequence of Researches: This is only for the first few levels until you get the hang of the buildings associated with the researches. This is also assuming you are collecting resources from Camps which are good sources of Food and Wood early on and have 3 of each field producing Stone and Ore. Then when you are able, attacking other players for resources. The Buildings needed for each research are included in the table to provide a reference of priorities while upgrading buildings and researches. ''' This should be adapted to fit your needs at that time in the game, '''there is no such thing as the absolute walkthrough for researches due to lack of resources mainly as well as other factors such as time. Long research times should be while you are offline, while short are for when you are online. Building Times are according to City '''times which vary depending on level of Levitation. '''Aerial Combat should be researched ASAP after you obtain all of the Great Dragon armor! NEVER click links in the comment section. If you choose to, it's very likely that you will get a virus, or your Dragons of Atlantis account will be hacked. Category:General Gameplay Category:Resources